The Awakening with a twist
by YourLaughMakesMeLaugh
Summary: M-Damon's potty mouth and sexual innuendos.But if my cuz helps..M's gonna be for something.. My oc is the main character. Damon/OC and Stelena. U don't need to read the book or watch the show to read this.


Chapter 1-New Stranger

I don't have a beta. Anyone who would like to become my beta, please send me a PM and I'll reply as soon as I can. Oh yeah, I'm planning to write a StefanXOC later. This one just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Ugh…

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Getting up in the morning isn't exactly a chore, but to me…It was like asking me to go to Hell and to bring back one of Satan's demons. That basically means it's impossible to wake me up unless…Well actually I don't know.

"Alice! Wake up, would you," called my mother's voice.

I groaned. This is the worse morning EVER. Not only is it the first day of school but my rude awakener is currently shouting at me though a wall. I rolled over bringing my pillow with me. Bringing my covers over my head I groaned once again.

I missed the beginning of summer which I spent the entire time traveling the world. Beijing was amazing and Spain and Italy were wow, and so many other places. I miss traveling. I got to travel to so many places. There were a lot of photos I took too. The places were amazing. My parents didn't go with me though… They had to work. We're close but…Not as close as many would think. They were around, of course, but it didn't feel right. I felt as though it were missing something. My family was very well off. My mom was a successful lawyer and my dad was an accomplished and well-known doctor. I didn't want to disappoint either of them and so I had gone to medical school, Yale University, and then Harvard for law. I stayed in New York a lot but I also stayed in different areas of Connecticut. I love New York for some strange reason. The City That Never Sleeps is right. Clubbing and going to parties is one of the best things to do.

"Alice! Get up this instant or else you're grounded!"

"Fine! Sheesh."

I got up, went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and dressed in my usual clothing which consisted of a navy blue shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. I sat down in front of my mirror and started to brush my long dark locks. I was average looking with my dark brown hair and blue eyes. I was tall though and many had asked me out before. Only to be rejected. Although Bonnie and the others tried to convince me I wasn't just average, but beautiful. I always just went along with it to please them. I glanced at the clock next to my bed and my eyes widened. I rushed down the white stairs past my mom and down into the dining room. I quickly ate some breakfast and then drove down the block to grab some my usual. Coffee, the love of my life! Nah…I'm joking but I'm seriously obsessed with it. I know it stunts your growth, but who cares!

The moment I drove into the high school parking lot in my silver BMW M3 Cabrio I was swarmed by my close friends, Bonnie and Meredith. We talked for a few moments before Elena showed up. I looked down at my empty coffee cup and frowned. 'Oh well, I'll just grab another one at lunch,' I thought. Elena's back, great… Let the drama start. I smiled, the second she stepped into the lot she was surrounded by her admirers. It was kind of creepy cause this one time she received a letter using magazine cutouts. It was scary. Period. Once Elena broke free of the crowd she walked to towards us full of smiles.

"Bonnie! What did you do to your hair?" Elena exclaimed. (This part does not belong to me, but what my character Alice says does. Also, I might change some parts because I don't really want to type all that. )

"Do you like it? I think it makes me look taller."

Elena moved onto Meredith. "Meredith. You haven't changed at all." She pulled Meredith into a hug. Meredith never wore make up, she didn't need any.

"Well, your hair is two shades lighter from the sun… But where's your tan? I thought you were living it up on the French Riviera."

"You know I never tan." I smiled.

"Just like me then?" I questioned.

"Alice!" she squealed. I flinched at the high pitch but smiled at my friend since birth.

"How are you doing, girl? Meet any hot French guys? Any tall, hot, Italian guys or any guys at all?" I joked.

"You look great, and as for your answer… Not really. Did you? I remember seeing you with some French guy at the café at the beginning of summer," She teased.

"Hah! Heck no. That was Tara's boyfriend. My cousin's boyfriend, and plus he's so not my type. I go for the hot ones."

"Ouch, if he heard that he'd be crushed. You're also insulting your cousin's taste in guys. Oh really? Well that must suck."

"Hah ha hah, I was just traveling. The sights were amazing."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you. It's amazing to travel around the world. It's a rush honestly."

"Mm Hmm…" I nodded my head.

"Hey, you want to know what I learned from my cousin this summer," Bonnie interjected.

"Yeah" "Sure, why not" We all agreed together.

"Palm reading," She said with a smile.

Some broke into laughter and some groaned. I just smiled.

"Since they don't really want to know, why don't I go first?"

Bonnie smiled. "Sure."

I put out my hand and she read my palm. My eyes narrowed when Bonnie's face fell into a blank slate. Not showing what she was thinking. She seemed as though she was looking at my soul or something. I don't know, but it was kind of creepy. I felt this warm feeling flow through me like sitting in front of a fireplace in the middle of a cold winter. I shuddered involuntarily.

"You will meet a fallen angel, a dark and mysterious stranger." Elena and Meredith giggled. I swear my eyebrows rose to the sky.

"He will be misunderstood and accused. A brother he once forsaken will return. They will make amends to defend what they rightfully are and to find their hearts." Bonnie's eyes suddenly returned to normal. She shook her head, "I don't understand…"

I smiled once more, I felt as though that was all I ever did. But what puzzled me was that I felt as though it was true. I felt as though she was prophesying it.

"That's alright, Bonnie. I'm sure you did your best. So who's next?"

"How about you Elena," Meredith suggested.

"Me? Why not," she said. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. When she started to read Elena's palm the same thing happened. Her face fell into a blank slate, staring through Elena's palm. It was strange…I had a feeling that things were going to be different from here on out. When she read Elena's palm out loud, I was confused…

**A couple seconds ago**

"You will meet a tall, dark stranger," Meredith teased.

"Dark, yes, and a stranger… but not tall…" I noticed her voice was hushed and faraway.

"Although, he _was_ tall, once… But that's impossible!" Bonnie's eyes widened, she flung Elena's hand away as though it were the black plague. "I don't want to see anymore."

**Now**

"Okay, show's over. Let's go," Elena said.

"Yeah, let's go," I repeated.

"Wow, hate to break up this love fest, but who is _that_?" Caroline said dreamily.

"I don't care but I want that car!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Seriously, there's a new hottie and all you care about is his car?" Caroline reprimanded.

"I don't care about the guy, but is that the new Porsche!"

"That is quite the car," Meredith said.

"I know right," I said as I stared, drooling at the car.

"You should just ask your mom to buy you one."

"She did…But she won't let me have it until my birthday."

"That's like in, what, two months?"

"Uh huh… In like 18 days. Today's the 7th right? I'm turning 18 in September." My voice was distant, like a girl wisped away to a far away land and to her prince. **(Sorry, I couldn't find a better description. Ugh…I'm so frustrated with myself right now.)**

"Oh right, September 4th. Ok, I think the car obsessed best friend, and almost adult, we have known for life is lost to the new guy," Bonnie muttered.

"_What? _Hell no. I just want that car,"I said in an obsessed voice. I bet I sounded possessed…

"Wow. Just ask your parents if you can take it out yet."

"Have you _met_ my parents?"

"Right…I forgot. They are the overprotective parents who can basically sue anyone who injures you in any way. Doctor and lawyer, I almost forgot. They're really nice though."

"Mm hmm…" I hummed, still staring at the new Porsche.

"Alice? Alice…Alice!" Elena shouted, grabbing the attention of some the people surrounding us, including the new guy and a couple teachers. I blushed and so did Elena, "Uh…yeah?"

They all shook their heads at me.

"Sorry…" I said with a sheepish smile.

"Let's just get to class," Meredith said.

"Mm…I'm still tired."

"When did you get back from Venice?"

"Uh…It was like maybe yesterday?"

"You have jet lag too?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Right, of course, never mind."

"Okay, back on topic," Caroline interjected. I never liked her…. "He's wearing Italian leather, as in Roma. He must be loaded!"

"It's Armani," I said. They stared at me. "What? I can't know clothing brands?"

"How would you know anyway? You don't like shopping."

"I never said I didn't like shopping. I said I didn't like shopping with you guys. I have a reason, it's because when you get to the mall you dash off like a Cerberus was on your tail, dragging me with you. You make me shop till night falls, and sometimes even more than that! Last time it was till three in the morning!"

"Hey! It wasn't that bad, was it?" Meredith said.

"Yes. End of discussion."

"Fine," she said.

"Thank you!" I turned and looked at Elena, who had that look again. I looked at who it was aimed for. The new guy was in for a lot of drama if Elena got her hands on him.

"Oh shit. Elena…Please not again. You have that look on your face…" I said. She has that hunting look. Like a predator to its prey.

"Short- Dark-and- Handsome better watch out," someone from the crowd said.

"He's not short! He's prefect," Elena defended.

"Elena, What about Matt, Your _boyfriend_?" Caroline scowled.

Elena ignored her. "_That bitch Caroline is going to get it someday…" I thought. _Elena started after the new guy and so they followed. I started off to my class.

"I'll see you guys later," I said waving as I walked off.

"K." They chimed following Mystic Falls' High School Queen aka Elena. She looked kind of annoyed and I felt sorry for her. Being popular meant you didn't have a very private life.

I was the silent but strong type. I was kind of popular, but not as popular as the others. I was pretty enough without needing anything but Meredith was beautiful. Bonnie was special in her own way and Elena… Elena was a queen bee, having people doing her bidding but it came with a price. She never had a private life, people fought over her, and etc. You know how it is. Right well…Anyway.

I had already gotten my schedule. It had perks when you help teachers out over the summer. One of the teachers I helped handed me my schedule yesterday when he came over to have my dad look at some divorce papers. He was getting divorced from his wife and wanted to have custody over their children.

I looked down at the piece of paper and then headed off to the second floor. I had a regular History class first, then an AP History class at the end of the day. I must say…The teacher is a joke. Even I knew more about history during the Renaissance. I didn't say anything though…I'm pretty sure he would've given me detention. I sat in my desk, bored and annoyed. I looked out the window and saw a large black crow staring at me. I blinked and the crow was gone.

I turned back my attention to the board and saw that the teacher had written down the wrong dates. I looked around the room. No one seemed to be awake. Most of them were either asleep or jotting down notes. I decided to speak up since no one was brave enough to speak up to this moron. He was a complete joke. I'm not going to stand for this any longer.

"Excuse me," I spoke up angrily.

"But you are a joke," I stated bluntly. "All of these dates are wrong and you are a pathetic teacher. You were expected to teach us correctly and real facts, not complete blasphemy…No complete shit is more like what it is. You're teaching us complete shit, man. You're insulting history and the people who were in it!"

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed, outraged.

"No thanks…Excuse _me_. I can't stand to listen to you continue to insult the people and history like this. Btw, you stink. I bet that's why your wife left you."

I gathered all my things and stormed out of the room, screams of an outraged teacher echoed behind me.

"Detention, Miss Carnegie! You have detention after school!" He shouted. I heard the whispers of students following me and loud cheers from the room I just left.

"Who cares? I'll be speaking with the principal in a few moments anyway."

I walked over to the principal's office and reported the teacher to him.

"Alice? What are you doing out of class?" His secretary asked.

"The buffoon of a history teacher you hired ticked me off."

"Excuse me?"

"I was going to report him."

"Why?"

"He's a failure of a teacher! He got all the dates wrong and he knows nothing about history!"

"Miss Carnegie? Is this true?" The principal walked in just in time, asked.

"Yes. I was there in class, listening. All those dates are wrong! He doesn't know a thing about it. I swear on my life."

"Alright then… Alice, I trust your word." He said. He should….I've already gone through college once…I still don't know why I came back to high school…

"I will speak to him. If you wouldn't mind go back to class and tell him I wish to speak with him."

"Of course, do I come back with him?"

"No…That's alright Alice. And please, place a note on the door for the next periods that they have free period for History until tomorrow."

"Okay…" I muttered.

I walked back to the classroom with an annoyed look. I slammed the door open and said smugly, "The principal wants to talk to you Mister Teacher- Sir."

The smirk on my face was very noticeable. The teacher's face turned red and he stormed out of the room like an enraged gorilla. The class cheered loudly.

"That was awesome Alice!" "Great job"

"Fabulous!" "Awesome!" These were some of the comments I got from my classmates.

"So wait…What do we do now?" One student asked.

"The principal said we have free period," I said as I sat down to make a sign for the class.

"Yes!" Some of the guys shouted, jumping up and down like six year olds. "Let's go! We have 45 minutes left."

There were only three people besides myself inside the room. All of them were female, and reading their books…or studying. Who knows?

I continued to finish the sign, and as soon as I was done, I taped it on the door and walked out. I spent the last few minutes of my free period napping in a tree. I had set my watch for 35 minutes. I slept the entire time, but when I woke up…I fell out of the tree… I walked to my next class and went through the day with exhausted limbs and a killer headache. Hours passed and then it was finally lunch. I met up with Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena, only to hear Elena telling Frances to get his schedule.

"Well, well, well… Elena dear, you know you could have just asked me, right?" I said dryly. She turned to me with a wicked smile on her face.

"You would've said no."

"Actually… I would've said yes. I would do anything to help my dear friend. Unless it harms someone," I said.

"Well, that's good to know."

"Isn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Let's go eat. I'm sure you're starving Allie," she called me by my nickname. I nodded and then yawned.

"Sleepy?" She teased.

"Ah… Yes, the problem of a lifetime. Yes, the bane of my existence: my insomnia and homework, and my parents pressuring me. I still don't know why I decided to come back when I clearly could've stayed in Connecticut or New York after college. I'm done with Med. School and Law school. Why the hell DID I come back? Come back to school and to Mystic Falls." I shook my head as though clearing my head of all thoughts. It didn't help, just made my head spin.

"Because you missed your home and wanted to come back to your dear sisters?"

"What sisters? I didn't know my parents had any other kids. Were they hiding them from me?" I exclaimed jokingly. Elena punched my arm lightly with a faux scowl on her face.

"You know I was joking Elena." She looked at me with wide doe eyes and pouted.

"My sister is being a big meanie," she pouted.

"Aw~ Dear sister, you must know that I was joking," I said with a slight smirk.

"Don't call me that darling sister dear…" My smirk grew wider.

"How about this, we don't call each other that."

"Agreed, why _did_ you come back anyway?"

"I did miss my family and friends you know? Plus…To tell you the truth, it was lonely and exhausting. I got picked on for being smart and talented. For being better than them, huh," I scoffed.

"What! That's horrible! What'd you do? Oh so you did miss us!"

"Of course I did, stupid. I may have gone off to college and made a new life and great career for myself at an early age but I missed my best friends. No…Sisters. Plus, I can't practice my license until my 18th birthday. I can work at a hospital or law firm as an intern, but as a full time lawyer or doctor is not possible till I'm 18. When I turn 18, I'm not going to attend school anymore. I'll be going to help at the hospital. God knows they need it."

Elena smiled at me. "Always trying to make a difference, huh Allie?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, my eyes softening.

"Alright, let's just go find the others." We walked into the cafeteria and looked around. I saw Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline standing in the middle of the cafeteria. We walked towards them with slight smiles on our faces.

"Hey," I called out to them. They looked up at us and beckoned to us. Elena rushed over to them while I walked leisurely, taking my time, toward them. Caroline looked at me and scowled.

I glared back at her and sneered, "What?"

We never liked each other, but tolerated each other for the sake of the others. I thought she was a bit of a selfish, snot nosed brat who cared for no one but herself. As I said often, "Your first impression of the person you see is what you call them." In this case… she's a bitch and an attention whore. I didn't like her then and I don't like her now.

"Nothing much, I heard what you did this morning in History."

"So? What about it?"

"Impressive," she smirked.

"Yeah, thanks," I responded dryly.

"Wait what happened?"

"Nothing," I said. At the same time Caroline said, "Oh, she got the History teacher fired."

"You what," They exclaimed.

"I got him fired, big deal. He was a joke anyway. He can't teach worth shit."

They all rose an eyebrow. I tried to direct the conversation onto someone else, it worked.

"Hey, where's Matt?"

"He said he'd come find us when his class is over."

"Hey, come on. Let's go sit down Caroline."

"Where, at the royal table," Caroline sneered.

"Well, it's hardly as if you were a commoner," Elena said lightly.

"Oh, you're so right about that," said Caroline.

"Hey now, play nicely kids," I smiled. Caroline's green eyes were hostile and cold.

"Shut up, witch," Caroline growled.

"Now, now, no need to call me a witch." From the corner of my eye I noticed Bonnie stiffen.

"That's what you are, aren't you?" Caroline -bitch- said.

"Ah…well we all know you're a bitch. What's new?" I sneered.

"A lot of things changed while you were gone this summer, Elena. And just maybe your time on the throne is running out."

"Caroline…" Elena said, clearly in disbelief. We all knew there was a rivalry between them, but this? Caroline's taking it too seriously now. I felt a migraine slowly edging its way into my mind. I pinched the area between my eyes and clenched my eyes shut. I can't deal with this right now.

"Mmm… I have a headache. I need to leave. I'm going to go grab a coffee. Anyone want anything?"

"Nah…we're good," Meredith said. "Go get your coffee and then get your ass back here and help them settle this. I got to go too. I have Chemistry."

I gave her a fake salute, "Aye, aye captain!"

"You've been watching Jack Sparrow again, haven't you," she stated.

"Hell no, you know I don't watch that crap. The guy playing him ain't even hot."

"You're impossible!" I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"I'll be back with coffee in…Uh, fifteen minutes? If you change your mind, call me."

"K," Elena smiled and turned back to the others. "Caroline, I think it's a little too soon for you to be buying a scepter yet. It might be my time is running out but you shouldn't get your hopes up. Let's get back to the matter at hand. The hot new guy."

I heard some groans come from Bonnie and a few other girls as I walked away. I got in the car and as I drove out of the lot I felt as though someone was watching me… I drove to Starbucks **(Don't they make the best coffee ever?)** and quickly bought a large iced coffee and a medium Shot in the Dark. **(Never tried Shot in the Dark…Is it good?) **Which was basically a real caffeine fix, this drink consists of a shot of espresso in a regular-sized coffee cup, which is then filled with drip coffee. Yeah, I'm a coffee addict. What's so bad about it besides stunting your growth? It taste good and helps me stay awake. It's amazing.

I smiled at the vendor and reached out to pay my drink when a pale hand handed a 20 dollar bill to Christi- the coffee girl. I turned to look at the person who paid my coffee and my eyes widened considerably when I saw him. He had hair dark as night and was wearing black sunglasses. Shame, I bet he had beautiful eyes. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a black John Varvatos leather jacket. Seriously? Is he ghetto or is he just obsessed with that color. Even I'm not that bad. Plus what's up with the designer stuff? I mean, he looks good, can't deny that but really? I wear designer crap but his clothes are like ALL designer clothing… I'm wearing Aeropostale and Levi jeans with a leather jacket. His are John Varvatos, Levi, Hugo Boss, and etc. I mean what the hell! Is he supposed to be some rich CEO or something?

"Thanks," I smiled.

He smirked and removed his sunglasses revealing his beautiful blue eyes. "You're welcome. It's my pleasure to buy a pretty lady a drink."

"Oh?"

"Why, of course."

"This is a coffee shop. If you really want to buy me a drink we'd have to be at the Grill."

"I'll have to take you up on that," he winked. "I'm Damon."

"What? No last name?"

"I- ah…I think we should know each other a bit more. I'll tell you when it's time."

"Alright, I won't tell you mine then. I'm Alice."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Alice," Damon said as he took my hand and laid a light kiss on it. I flushed a beautiful rose pink and smiled shyly at him. I took my coffee and headed off to a table with Damon hot on my heel.

"Are you following me, Damon?"

"Maybe," he teased.

"Stalker!" I exclaimed jokingly.

"I believe it should be admirer. You are certainly a beauty," he said.

"Why, thank you, Mister Damon. I must say, you're quite handsome yourself."

"I live to please milady and I must say you by far are the most beautiful person I have come across during the time I have been here."

"Okay, are we seriously going to do this? I'm starting to grow tired of this bantering. How long have you been in town?"

"Hah ha hah~ I was wondering when you'd get tired of it. And for your information…I've been in town since yesterday." Damon smirked, his blue eyes sparkling unnaturally. I swear he could've been a model for Calvin Klein or something.

"Right now. That's good to know, so I'm your tour guide for now unless you wanna find a pretty girl and have her show you around…" I said with a teasing smile.

"You don't like my witty banter," he said with a pout. "Now why would I do that when I already have a pretty lady on my arm, hmm? That's alright. My family used to live here before we moved to Florence, Italy."

"No- It's not that. I find your wit refreshing. Most are usually staring at me unnaturally. That's cool…I was just there this summer. Anyway, I haven't exactly had a great day. The history teacher is a failure and then got fired. My friend is pinning over the new student, Stefan Salvatore. I don't really see what's so amazing…I mean, he looks great and all but I don't get it. Everyone thinks he looks hot; I said he's okay looking and all the girls glare at me. It's his first day there too! It's ridiculous; they should give him some space instead of trying to find gossip."

"I see you've met my little brother then," Damon said with an amused smile.

"Your brother," I gapped, astonished.

"Yes, I'm Damon Salvatore. Now you know my last name. What's yours?"

"Alice Carnegie."

"Pretty name for a pretty lady," he flirted.

"Wow, you must be a real crowd pleaser," I said with a wide smile.

"You could say that." Damon's phone started to vibrate and he looked at the caller id. "Oh, damn it. I got to go. I'll see you later?" He looked hesitant and his eyes were looking at me in a pleading way.

"Sure," I said.

"Great," Damon smiled. "I think I can find some time off later. Do you want to meet at the Grill later or tomorrow at the same time as today?"

"Uh… How about we meet up tomorrow at the same time as today. Here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. Damon got up and walked out of the café. I couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah," I glanced at my coffee cup and noticed that I didn't even touch any of it. It was still full to the rim. I had been talking to him for about fifteen minutes! I told the others I'd be back in fifteen minutes. They're going to be worried. I quickly downed my ice coffee, held my other cup of coffee in one hand, and rushed out of Starbucks as though I were a bat out of Hell. I got in the car, started the engine and started to speed down the roads like the Devil. About five minutes later I reached school and quickly headed off to find Elena and the others. They were still sitting at the table and Meredith also came back from her Chemistry class. I wonder if it was canceled or she skipped. I also saw Matt sitting there with a wide ass smile on his face. Wonder if Elena and he got back together…Probably not. She's after Stefan, Damon's younger brother.

_'Huh, where's Caroline? Oh well, whatever, wherever she is I hope she suffers.'_

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late."

"Hey, welcome back," Bonnie said.

"You missed some sweet action," Matt said with a grin.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Elena-"

"Shut up! Alice…You're never late unless something happens or you decide to be late. You're a freak of nature when it comes to time, work, and well everything… Too perfect to be human," Meredith said with a wink. "So what happened? Run into someone you used to know? Meet someone new? What is it, dish!"

"Nothing! It's nothing." I reached up and started to run my hand through my hair.

"You're definitely lying," Bonnie said. "You always do that when you're lying, stressed, nervous, or really pissed off."

"Okay fine! I met a guy…"

"Okay…This is my queue to leave!" Matt exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye Matt," we all said.

"Okay, so back to the subject. Is he hot!"

"Hot as Hell," I said with a wicked smile.

"Damn! What's his name?"

"This is the ironic part."

"Why?"

"Damon…Damon Salvatore."

"Damon… Not a bad name. It screams hot."

"Wait! Did you say Salvatore," Elena all but screamed.

"Yeah," I said with a smirk. "Stefan's older brother."

"You know the new student's name?"

"Of course I do…I hear a lot of things."

"Why didn't you tell me instead of making me go ask people," Elena said.

"I have no clue. I think it was because I completely forgot and I was sleep deprived."

"Since when are you not," Bonnie muttered.

"True enough, but I didn't have my morning dose of coffee and I got totally smashed last night. I have no clue why I even went to a club after being home for only two hours. Ugh… I hate hangovers and jetlag. Probably the reason I forgot. My mind was too preoccupied."

"Right, so how's Damon?"

"Very charming and hot, thinks he's God's gift to women, but can be kind of sweet. I've only known him for like half an hour though."

"What's he look like," Bonnie said suspiciously.

"He's not too tall, but he's not short. He has hair dark as the night and beautiful blue eyes. He's into black too… Hah ha hah, he wore a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans. Typical bad boy look and he has the personality to fit it too." I sighed dreamily.

"Damn. He must have really caught your attention if you're this interested."

"Yeah," I said with a guilty smile.

"He better watch out, and so should Stefan. They're on the hunt again and Alice finally got her sway back. You haven't gone out with anyone since…That Winsor kid. Plus you haven't ever done _that_ unlike some people in out group." Ah…Meredith…Always the blunt one.

"Planning to save my self for _the one,_ plus I bet they'd all be shit in bed," I winked.

"Are you serious?" Elena said. "Sidney said that Conner, that guy you toyed around with for like a month was amazing."

"That just proves my point. Sidney's stupid and a whore. She'll call anyone a good shag just to brag about it."

"I might be your best friend but I hate the way you toy with their emotions. I hate it when you toy with them and lead them on with no intent to continue your relationship to any emotional level."

"Bonnie…You know they don't want anything except to get in our pants right?"

"Yeah, but some actually have feelings for you."

"If they have something to say to me then they should be blunt about it and tell it to me."

Bonnie pursed her lips and looked at me annoyed.

"Bonnie is right…You lead them on with no intention of actually accepting their feelings. All you want to see are their reactions and how far they would go for you. How they would do anything. You want to see their reactions from happy to sad and from anger to content and all that. It's kind of sick if you ask me," Meredith said.

"Ah…Well, I don't let people in often. At least I only go out with one guy at a time. I don't cheat or two-time them."

"Yeah…Let's just talk about happier things okay?" Elena said tensing her body.

"Alright," Bonnie said. "When are you going to see Damon again?"

"Tomorrow at lunch," I said.

"I just remembered something…You said dark, sort of tall, blue eyes?"

"Yeah…What is it Bonnie?" I took a sip of my coffee, but that was a mistake.

"The palm reading," she exclaimed.

"Yeah…Well, that does not prove anything!" I declared after choking on my coffee of course. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Alright well…Is he tall and dark?"

"Yes…." I trailed off, dragging the s with me.

"Is he mysterious?"

"Does not wanting people to know his last name till he knows them better count? If it does then yes…"

"Does he seem like a fallen angel?"

"He seemed like he went through a lot and that's probably why he's so cautious."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Think what you want."

"Does he have a brother? Yes, he does. Stefan. The rest is what I'm not too sure about. We'll find out later on."

"Alright then," I said cautiously, slowly. "What did you learn about Stefan?"

"Well it turns out that he's in Bonnie's biology class so I'll let her take over," Elena said.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore, as you all know. He's from Italy and he's staying in the old boarding house with Mrs. Flowers on the edge of town." Bonnie sighed. "He's also very romantic. Caroline dropped her books, and he picked them up for her."

"How clumsy of her… What else happened?" I questioned.

"That's kind of it. He didn't stick around to talk to her. He's really mysterious, like Damon. Mrs. Endicott, the biology teacher, tried to get him to take off his glasses but he said he couldn't. He has some sort of eye condition."

"He's also in my 7th period, European History," Elena broke in happily. "Does anyone else have that class?"

"I do," Bonnie said, "And I think Caroline and Matt do too."

"Great," I muttered, "I'm stuck with the bitch too? I shouldn't have picked double history for my free period. I should ask if I could get it changed…"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" They shouted.

"Nothing about you, I just hate her guts- She's a real piece of work! I mean what the hell is up her ass! So Elena's queen, get the hell over it! She's such a-"

The bell rang, interrupting my rant. Good thing too, because I'm pretty sure I could keep going for another few hours. But the others looked amused and tired. They've heard this many times before. We all headed off to our classes. The rest of the day went by smoothly, but then it was 7th period. Usually my free period, but I decided I wanted to take AP History along with all my other AP classes. I'm going to get my free period back so I can actually get a break.

'_Note to self: Remember to talk to secretary about switching the classes.'_

I was always the first to arrive and so I just sat there looking out the window. I was early five minutes. I had already gotten all my things for the rest of the classes and so now I'm early. '_Great. Five minutes till someone else shows up.'_

To my surprise the new student showed up a few seconds after I said this. Elena and the others walked in right before the bell rang, followed by her fans. Once everyone was seated they were constantly either staring at Elena or Stefan. It was getting annoying, and the teacher wasn't even here yet!

'_Damn it! Where is that stupid bastard of a teacher! When the hell is he going to get here?' _I thought to myself.

Finally a couple minutes later, the teacher walked in. He started to pace around the classroom like a caged tiger, but that would be insulting tigers… I looked around with calculating eyes and saw Stefan staring at the teacher with cold, annoyed eyes. I looked at him closely and tried to find similarities between the two brothers, Damon and Stefan.

Damon had beautiful seductive dark sapphires and Stefan - dazzling forest green oak leaves. Damon had straight hair dark as the night and Stefan had dark curly brown hair. They both had high cheekbones, a classical straight nose, pale skin, and disturbing good looks. I must say though… Damon looks much hotter. I let a slight smile slip onto my face at the thought. I spent the rest of class staring off into space and somehow I missed the show that was going on. I think I fell asleep with my eyes open or something. I finally snapped out of it when the bell rang.

Startled, I jumped out of my seat and blinked sleepily. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I yawned and gathered my things. Swinging my backpack over my shoulder I walked out of the classroom, ignoring my friends' calls. I rushed to my car and immediately drove home. I parked in the driveway of my home and looked up at my childhood home.

The modern two-story house, like you see in movies. It looked like a house a normal family would with the whole white fence, dog, brilliant kids, and successful parents. Well it's nothing like that. We may seem like families in those cliché movies, but truth is? We're not that close, we don't own a dog, we don't have a white fence, and I truth be told? I miss my apartment at Yale. God, I miss those doofuses. They're sort of like Bonnie, Elena, and Meredith, but guy form and they all have girlfriends while Bonnie and the others are single. Also the guys are much more into drinking and partying. Hah ha hah~

Sighing, I looked around and remembered all the little things from my past. I saw the white marble stairs that I fell down from when I was seven. The beautiful paintings of my ancestors staring at me made me feel insecure. Their indifferent eyes and cold ruthless smiles made me shudder involuntarily. Turning away from their ruthless gaze, I walked up the stairs to my room, not wanting to see any more.

I miss it, my life at Yale. While I missed my family here, I still made friends and new family there. The following were people whom I was close to: Serafili, Camiul, Ramiel, and their girlfriends Josephine, Seraphina, and Anna. I miss them. I miss Serafili with his crude humor, Camiul with his ridiculous drama and nonstop drinking, and Ramiel with his quiet nature and sarcastic words. I miss Josephine with her constant yelling at Serafili and loud curses in French, Seraphina with her kind smiles and gentle words which Camiul loves her for, and Anna with her love of clubbing and Ramiel whom she loves to mess with.

Don't get me wrong… I love my life here, but I also miss those I befriended in Connecticut and New York. I live of the city life. I love the small town life but it's just not where I belong nor do I belong in the city. I don't know where I truly belong, but I have a feeling that I'll figure it out soon. Who knows? I reached my room and quickly pressed in the numbers 16 35 2 onto my lock pad for my door. The door swung open and I walked in, slamming it close behind me. I first walked over to my transparent glass desk which had my laptop and school things on it, and placed my bag on the plush black leather chair. I walked over to the door which led to the balcony and opened it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I sat down on one the chairs outside and set my feet on the table. Just noticing that I had my shoes on, I quickly took them off and just sat back and relaxed. Enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment, I rushed in to grab my camera. I took a picture of the same scenery that I have been taking for awhile. I take them all at different times and different weathers. I take them during storms and thunder and during sunshine and light rain. I smiled and walked back inside, leaving my shoes out there. I ran to my Modern Black and White Canopy Bed and jumped onto it. Rolling in my sheets, I surrounded myself with the warmth. My pillows were black, my sheets were white, my blanket is black, and the curtains were white. I yawned and blinked sleepily. I knew I had to finish my homework so I got out of the sheets and sat down at my desk. I finished my homework about forty-five minutes later. I grabbed a camisole, shorts, and undergarments from my closet and went to take a shower. I only took a quick one this time and so I came out about 30 minutes later. I turned off the lights and went to sleep with the thought of seeing Damon the next day.

**A/N: Ending it here. Review or something to show me that you actually liked this random thing that wouldn't leave me alone.**


End file.
